


Angry Heartrubs

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, lots of fuckin heartrubs, mettaton is a whiny baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally gave in and looked at him. He was wearing a shit eating grin, running his fingers through his perfect hair as he leaned back against the arm of your couch. “Oh my goodness darling, I’ve never heard you so angry.” He laughed maniacally and fanned his face with his hand. “It’s almost kind of hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Heartrubs

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for reader givin metta some heartrubs and i was like sign me the fuck up  
> op: http://mettatonfckr.tumblr.com/post/132186359893/

“Ohhhhh darling~!” Mettaton sang as he slammed your apartment door open and invited himself in.

“What do you want Metta, I’m busy.” You grumbled, flashing an evil glare at him while flicking through the channels on your tv.

He had his hair absolutely perfect, no stray strands. He obviously must have kept fucking with it to keep it perfect while he made his way over here. His nails were painted bright pink, which was different. Usually they were pitch black. He was also rocking eyeshadow in the same pink color as his nails. To top it all off, he was wearing platform heels instead of his boots, which were black, shiny, and glistening with sparkles.  
Did he doll up for you? Does he want to impress you or something? You didn’t really read into it too much, due to the mood you were in. 

You’d just gotten word that your grades were back, and you’d failed an important test that threatened your graduation. 

He obviously wouldn’t understand, as he didn’t even really know what college was and how important it was to you, to everyone, to the human race. So you didn’t bother telling him. 

He pouted at you for being so discourteous and clicked his heels across your floor, smashing himself down on the couch. He seated himself next to you. Literally close enough for him to be able to rub thighs with you. Which was weird. 

“Do you mind?” You scowled at him. “I said I was busy.” You returned to flipping through channels with an angry expression pasted on your face. You knew better than to be so rude to him, as he was usually a sweetheart to you.  
Other times though, he was an arrogant, egotistical tyrant who only cared about how good his hair looked, how it was perfectly draped over his hidden eye, and how sexy his legs looked as he walked. 

“You’re obviously not busy (y/n). All you’re doing is angrily mashing the buttons on that remote. You’re not even looking at the tv long enough to find out if you’re interested in a channel.” He looked at you sassily before rolling his eye. 

“What do you care, why are you even here Mettaton?!” you yelled with fury in your voice. You felt a little guilty for it soon after though. But, giving him the satisfaction of saying sorry right now was not on your to-do list. 

He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eye at you. “I only came to see my star. I don’t understand why you’re being so…bitchy.” 

You’d nearly snapped at when he called you a bitch. You wanted to kick his heels and scuff them, but you’re sure he’d of literally tackled you to the ground. You just kept quiet and sighed. 

“Tell me what’s the matter darling. You’re obviously worked up over something.” You felt his eyes burning into you, even though you weren’t looking at him. You tried to resist the temptation to look at him, cause with his beauty, you were sure to melt under pressure. 

“Please..(y/n)..this isn’t like you.” He said with interest. You suddenly felt your free hand being lifted, and brought to his soft, silicone lips. He’d started to kiss up your arm gently. 

“I know you’re trying to be caring, and you’re awfully cute but I really am angry right now over something you won’t understand and I don’t want to say something to you I’ll regret.” You babbled, voice getting louder as you ranted on. 

You finally gave in and looked at him. He was wearing a shit eating grin, running his fingers through his perfect hair as he leaned back against the arm of your couch. “Oh my goodness darling, I’ve never heard you so angry.” He laughed maniacally and fanned his face with his hand. “It’s almost kind of hot.” 

“You’re really asking for it Metta.” You bit your lip, eyes trailing up and down his metal body, landing on his heart. It was faintly glowing pink. 

“See something you like gorgeous?” He scooted forward and rested his hands on your cheeks, smiling devilishly as he leaned in to kiss you.  
You got ready to return the kiss when he psyched you out and started to kiss down your jawline instead.

“You know..I may have an idea of a way for you to blow off some steam.” His hot breath made you shudder. He pulled away and winked at you. Or was it just a blink. You couldn’t tell with his hair over his other eye. You’re going to assume it was a wink. 

“Oh yeah? How’s that, robodick.” You laughed a little bit at your insult; which was pretty weak. It still made you giggle though. 

He looked offended, but then shook it off. “I could make you feel good (y/n)… Let me make you forget why you’re angry.” He tried to reach for the zipper of your pants, but you stopped him by gripping his metal wrist and pulling him in close to you.

“I have a better idea to make me ‘Blow off some steam.’” You growled with seduction. He looked puzzled, and flashed a nervous smile. “Uh, and what might that be d-darling?” he muffled out of his speaker anxiously.  
“Stay here.” You kissed his nose and shuffled away over your closet.  
You wanted to find something to make sure he didn’t get any ideas of trying to take control of the situation you were about to initiate. Scanning over your closet, your eyes met a two belts that you hadn’t used in ages. You weren’t even sure if they fit you anymore. They’d do the job though.  
As you pranced back into the room with a devilish smile on your face, you met his gaze while twirling one of the belts around.

“Ah, darling, I uh, assume this is what you mean by a way to help you but I’m not sure I–” You cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips to distract him. You didn’t feel like hearing his whining about how he didn’t like not being the one in control. 

As he returned your sloppy kisses, you lifted his arms over his head and wrapped the first belt around his wrists. He opened his eyes wide as if he were to protest, but for some reason he didn’t. 

You led him to sit with his legs hanging over the edge of the couch as you slipped the belt through the buckle, making it tight enough for him to not be able to slide his hands out. You then took the other belt and leaned down to wrap it around his ankles, just above where the platforms tapered off. You didn’t take them off cause they looked pretty sexy on him. 

You did the same thing on his ankles as you did on his wrists, and then slid up to straddle his thick thighs. 

“Darling? Are you sure about this?” he looked up at you, panting a little bit as he adjusted to being bound up. He didn’t struggle at all surprisingly.  
You ignored him and started grinding your crotch gently against the heart that sat in the container on his belt.  
He let out quiet moans as you pressed against the soft heart. It started to glow a bit more aggressively in response, leaking a little bit of pink goo onto you. 

“You’re so digging this aren’t you? You’re not used to being the submissive during your rendezvous with others, are you?” You purred as you continued to grind against him. 

He struggled to keep his arms up and shuffled his ankles around, even though you had his legs pinned down under you. The soft clicks of his heels hitting the ground every so often made you laugh. 

He continued to moan softly, too flustered to reply to you. You wanted to hear him admit to himself that this was totally turning him on, so you decided to do something that was bound to get him talking. 

You pressed your lips to the side of his neck, slowly lowering your hands down his armor, inching closer and closer to his heart. He let out little whimpers as your warm hands slid down his cool finish, your crotch still going to town on him.  
You finally got down to his heart, and waited a few seconds before running your fingers over the top of his heart, running them around the curves gently. 

“Oh my gosh darling, th-that feels amazing, nobody has ever touched me like this before.” he gasped, letting out little whimpers from his speaker.  
It made you feel like a winner that you got him to admit this felt amazing. You knew it would. This was his most sensitive area. You picked that up from hearing about his battle with the tiny human.  
“I knew you’d like this. Who knew you’d be such a whiny sub.” You giggled as he was a jumble of moans underneath you. He bit his lip to conceal his sounds of pleasure in response to you calling him out for being so whiny. 

“Oh come on Mettaton. Don’t bite your lip, I wanna hear you. You sound so cute.” You cooed, kissing up his jawline. “Tell me you like this.” You ground against his heart with your crotch a little harder. 

This was totally getting you horny as well as him. Just hearing his adorable whines was enough to destroy you mentally and physically. 

“I-I admit, this is d-different from my normal–” you cut him off with a press to the middle of his heart with your thumb. “DIFFERENT f-from my normal encounters.” He managed to finish through prolonged moans, panting slightly and little drops of sweat beading at his forehead. 

“Tell me how good it feels, Metta. Oh, and while you’re at it, key me in on why you can sweat.” you groaned with curiosity as your core started to warm up from grinding against him, crotch getting moist from his pink gel sinking into the fabric of your pants. 

“I-can sweat because Alphys made me more than one ways to b-blow off my–s-shhiiit..–worked up energy other than my internal–oh FUCK! FANS!” You rubbed his heart with both of your thumbs, practically rutting against him at this point. 

“Good to know. Now forget that and tell me how good it feels for me to touch you like this god dammit. Or I’ll stop.” you growled at him. 

“No please don’t stop–fuck! I-It feels so good when you rub me like that darling, my whole body feels like its on fire and my circuits are practically shorting out from this” He groaned out, his jaw hanging open and his tongue resting on his bottom lip, gasping for air in his artificial lungs. 

“That’s a good superstar. Here, you can get a reward for that.” You slid off his legs, standing up on your knees and quickly undoing the belt around his ankles. He whined from the touches stopping so abruptly. 

“D-darling please! Don’t stop I’m being so well behaved!” He sounded so needy. What a drama queen. 

“Hush. I’m just doing this to get closer to you.” You flung the belt across the floor and spread his legs open, kneading at his thighs as you got closer and closer to his heart again.

You pulled the heart out of his container a bit and ran your tongue up the front of it, this making him shiver and writhe in pleasure. This was pure ecstasy for him. 

“Holy fuck, that is s-so fucking hot, oh my god” words pouring out of him at a mile a minute. He’s never been this worked up before. He was usually so contained. 

You took this as an invitation to give little kisses to his heart, giving him direct eye contact. His eyes were filled with pink static, and his tongue out, panting like a little puppy. You jammed your two thumbs into the soft material and it secreted a shit ton of gel. It fell onto your tongue, and it tasted so sweet but slightly metallic. You wanted more of it.

He was falling apart as he kept his eyes on yours, moaning out compliments like “Darling, beautiful” and “gorgeous”. Your lips started to get covered in pink, it sticking a little bit to your nose as you pulled away for air. 

“Holy fuck, it’s all over you, that’s so sexy” he panted as you licked your lips and opened your mouth to show you were swallowing it all. He moaned so loud that his vocal cords started to static up.

You went back to work on him, sucking on his heart roughly and reaching to the back of it with your fingers to massage it. He was literally putty in your hands, and started near screaming at your touch. 

“Oh god darling you’re killing me over here, please, give me more I-I can feel it building up inside of me, fuck” he wanted so bad to reach down and grab your hair to shove you closer to him, which was exactly why you bound him up. 

To really get him, you shoved your face harder against him, gently running your teeth down the heart only to get the loudest, longest whine out of him. You were sure your neighbors could hear him and you’d be questioned later, but you gave no fucks. 

He bucked his hips up against your mouth and his moans became cut off with static and beeping as he neared his edge, screaming out your name and begging you not to stop, so you didn’t. You did the opposite. 

You pulled his heart out more and popped the top corner into your mouth, sucking on it and getting even more pink on your face, the goop running down your chin and onto your shirt. He had completely lost himself at this point, crying out curses but being cut off by beeps and sharp noises indicating his internal fans were failing. 

Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he looked like one of those anime characters, with his head back and eyes rolling to the top of his head. 

“Darling I’m so close, keep going, holy fuck fuck fu-ck it feels so goo-d I can’t ta-ke it” he screamed out, being cut off by his speaker malfunctioning every few seconds. 

Knowing he was near climax, you took as much of the heart into your mouth as you can, rubbing the rest roughly with your fingers. You were a sticky mess, but you only cared about making him go overboard. You sucked on it roughly until he gave the indication that he was about to burst. 

“Oh my, oh god darling I’m going to–holy shit–OHHHH YESSSSS!” He literally yelped so loudly the underground could probably hear it.  
You could practically hear Alphys in her lab sighing, “There he goes again.” 

As he finished, pink didn’t just leak out, it spurted all over, not just in your mouth but into his container and all over the couch. He rode out his orgasm by thrusting his hips up into the air. 

You lapped up as much of the sweet pink goo as you could before popping the heart back into the container and getting off your knees. You slid back onto him again and smiled, sighing at how beautiful he looked like this. 

He panted hard as he recovered from his high. He was totally seeing stars. You weren’t angry anymore. How could you be with this gorgeous bot underneath you. He was so perfect. 

As he finally settled down, he cracked a smile and laughed a little. “You mind setting me free now, master (y/n)?” He said through his giggles and deep breaths. 

“Oh uh, right.” You totally forgot he was tied up. Whoops. You set him free and let the belt fall to his side. He wrapped his arms around your waist and sighed, kissing you deeply and licking the rest of the pink off of your lips and chin. 

“That was absolutely breathtaking darling! Splendid! Worthy of an audience!” He returned to his normal proud self, but a little toned down from his insides being so overworked. 

All you could get out was a laugh before turning your head. He brought you back to meet his eyes which had little pink hearts in them with his index finger. You don’t know how his eyes did that, but you didn’t really care. It was adorable. He always managed to surprise you somehow. 

He pressed his lips to yours, nibbling on your bottom lip and running his hands up your chest as if he wanted more. 

“I hope you’re okay with this, but I think I’m going to finish you off myself darling.” he purred out while against your lips.

“You’re going to run out of battery and I won’t be able to haul you back underground myself. What do I tell my roommate when they get back, my super sexy robot died on my couch after I tonguefucked his heart?” You yelled out with a chuckle.  
He double checked his battery power and smiled up at you. “Don’t worry darling, I still have about 35% left. I’ll be able to orally destroy you and sneak back underground.” He kissed your lips and smiled against them. 

“Orally destroy?” You snorted loudly and cupped his cheeks with your hands, letting him dip you backwards a bit.  
“That’s what I said my dear. Now switch spots with me. You’re getting a reward for that performance.” 

You laughed before stumbling to your feet, sighing deeply and tugging at your pants. 

This robot really was something. You really hope he’ll let you do that to him again sometime. He was such a huge mess of a submissive. An adorable, moan filled mess.  
He was the cutest thing you’d ever laid eyes on.


End file.
